


One Half of a Whole

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: 2019 TF Writing Prompts [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT I LOVE THEM, Happy Ending, Help, My prompts are wierd, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: He's one half of a whole. And Sideswipe, deep down, needed him...





	One Half of a Whole

Sideswipe tore through the streets, transforming suddenly to jump over the piles of cars in his way. He swiftly slid back into his alt.mode, ignoring everything around him.

_Find Hunter_

He transformed in front of a tunnel, looking down into it’s dark abyss. Sideswipe took in a deep intake and walked down into the darkness.

At first, he couldn’t see anything. After a few seconds, he could finally see. He froze, seeing the blood staining the wall. Slowly, he walked forwards, watching warily for any enemies.

Suddenly, he felt something collapsing beneath hsi pede, a sickening _CRUNCH_ filling the air. Sideswipe froze, lifting his pede, he then realized he had stepped on a dead human.

Barely holding back his half-processed energon, Sideswipe carefully watched where he stepped, going down farther the dark corridor.

He shuddered as he caught sight of the bodies, their flesh rotting away. He even caught sight of one infested with MAGGOTS.

Thank Primus he was alone when he purged.

Closing his optics, he shakily wiped the half-processed energon from his mouth. Forcing his optics open, he continued down the wrecked hallway, silently grieving for the innocent humans.

They didn’t deserve it.

Finally, he came to the end.

Sideswipe froze, horrified by what he was seeing. In the center of the room, Hunter was strung up in the center of the rooms, wires hanging from his body. But it was the look in his eyes.

They were empty, nothing within them. Even though he was alive, those eyes were dead.

Sideswipe couldn’t let him continue to suffer.

Closing his optics for a moment, he crossed the distance between him and the life support machine. Looking at the poor youngling one last time, Sideswipe rested his servo on the button, ready to give him peace.

“S-si-sides-wipe?”

Sideswipe froze when he heard the soft voice, unable to believe it. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t?!

He turned to see Hunter staring right at him, a weak glow returning to his eyes. Breaking out of his stupor, Sideswipe slid to a stop in front of him.  

“HUNTER?!” Sideswipe cried, staring at the youngling, shocked. Hunter smiled weakly, life seeming to return to his face.

“No, I’m Scorponok.” Hunter grinned, “Yes Sideswipe, it’s me.” Sideswipe felt the coolant pooling in his optics, begging to be released. He slowly lifted a digit, gently stroking Hunter’s cheek.

“Y-you c-ca-me t-to p-ut m-me o-out o-of m-my mi-mis-ery, di-didn’t y-you?” Hunter asked softly.

Sideswipe froze, not knowing how to answer his question.

How could he? Yes, he was about to turn off the life support machine, allowing him to finally die?

“You were, w-weren’t yo-you?” said Hunter, a sad gleam in his eyes. Sideswipe sighed, nodding slowly. Hunter smiled sadly.

“I do-don’t w-w-wan-wanna d-die yet.” Hunter spoke gently, “ I w-want t-to-o li-ve. I want to see V-ve-verity and Jim-jimmy. I w-want t-to live l-long e-enough to-o see t-the e-nd of y-your w-war.” He paused.

“I w-want to s-see Sunstreaker, s-ee if w-we can dea-deal w-with the trauma w-we we-nt through together.” Hunter whispered. Sideswipe froze. How could he break the news to him? That Sunstreaker was dead?

He couldn’t keep it from him, Sideswipe had to be honest.

“Sunstreaker’s dead.” he said flatly, not betraying any emotion. Hunter was quiet, a shocked look appearing in his eyes.

“I see.” Hunter answered softly.

Sideswipe stared at the human, wondering what he should do.

He ex-vented, “Do…” he paused before asking again, “Do you want to live?”

Hunter looked Sideswipe and answered with determination, “Yes.”

Sideswipe smiled sadly, “I’ll comn Ratchet and see if they can get you out of here alive.”

As he turned to leave the tunnel, Hunter called out.

“Sideswipe? He did love you.” He paused before turning to look at him.

“Thank you for telling me.” Sideswipe whispered, before disappearing into the tunnel.

* * *

 

Sideswipe drove down the street, following the other Autobots, searching for a hideout. In his backseat, Hunter slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.

“I love you too, Sunstreaker.” Sideswipe whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hunter lives


End file.
